The invention relates to a filtration cover, and more particularly, to a filtration covering apparatus useful with diatomaceous earth filter grids for swimming pools, for providing a more convenient, cost-effective means of maintaining filtering systems.
An activity that is both aerobic and relaxing, swimming is enjoyed by adults and children alike. Many would confess that there is no feeling that can surpass diving into a cool, clear pool of water on a hot day, propelling the body through the calming depths or cutting across the yielding, inviting surface. In addition to the joys experienced while merrily splashing or leisurely floating in a swimming pool, this fun-filled sport also provides a valuable means of exercise. Aiding the development of strength, flexibility, and endurance, swimming also helps participants to achieve and maintain adequate cardiovascular fitness. Whether they wish to improve their physical health or simply desire to enjoy the calming affects of the water, many people jump at the chance to take a swim at every possible opportunity.
While a swimming pool is a great place to relax, cool off, and exercise, pool owners must remember that maintenance is an important part of keeping their investment sparkling clean for years of enjoyment. Maintaining the pool and keeping it in good shape is much easier than clearing up more serious problems later on. Clean water and balanced water chemistry are the keys to pool maintenance, and professionals highly recommend establishing a weekly routine to clean the pool and maintain the chemical balance. This is the best way to eliminate problems with the water, such as foul odors, algae growth, eye and skin irritations, and murky, slimy water. A key element in achieving this that is frequently overlooked in its importance is filtration, which refers to the mechanical cleaning of pool water. These particles of dirt and debris are the result of environmental fallout or are left behind by the bathers and, when not properly filtered out, will cause the water to become hazy or cloudy. Many pool professionals consider diatomaceous earth filtration to be the finest, because it is capable of removing smaller particles than either sand or cartridge. Diatomaceous earth is a porous powder with microscopic openings, that, when magnified, look like tiny sponges. Clear water can pass through these openings, but particles, as small as one to three microns, are trapped the first pass through the media. All diatomaceous earth filters have internal elements that become coated with diatomaceous earth, and it is this “filter cake” that strains dirt, dust, algae, and some forms of bacteria from the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,887 to Frederick discloses a diatomaceous earth filter that can be regenerated by reciprocating the screen in the casing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,137 to Kessler and U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,456 to Stewart disclose various filtering system for swimming pools.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.